No Name
by asagi5
Summary: Something is attracting youmu in droves to England. The Nase family sends an agent to investigate. This story takes place after Harry's 3rd year but after Beyond the Boundary.


**No Name**

I don't own the Harry Potter universe or any other universe or characters in this story except those created by myself.

_Summary:_ Something is attracting youmu in droves to England. The Nase family is contacted to investigate. The story takes place after harry's 3rd year.

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry sometimes wondered why he bothered to return to a place where he constantly faced life threatening events. Yes he got to learn magic but someone was always trying to kill him and his teachers seem absolutely determined not to teach them anything useful. Hell his Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers were part of the problem! Year one his smelly DADA professor decided to play host to old snakeface at the back of his head while trying to find a stone to make his vermit tenant immortal, year two consist of an idiot showoff pansy teacher who attempted to wipe his memory so the fraud could claim eternal glory for opening a secret chamber with a language the git couldn't even speak. Then there was this yearshaking his head Harry quickly came back to himself with that thought. Looking around the train station he spotted his overweight, angry and spiteful looking uncle waiting impatiently by a clearly new car and sighed. Waving his friends away he dragged his trunk towards the man glaring at him. If looks could only kill.

"Boy get in the car! And no funny business!" Vernon Dursley snapped at his slow moving freakish nephew. The boy was so lazy! It's obvious he did nothing but laze around in that freakish school of his. Trust a freak school to produce layabouts and dead beats.

When the boy had finally gotten himself and his junk into the car Vernon wasted no time in jumping in and stepping on the gas. Harry quickly grabbed the door in shock. Since when did Uncle Vernon drive this fast!

"Damn freaks making me late."

Harry's uncle grumbled as he drove even faster. Harry, his eyes tightly shut held on for dear life. Was his uncle mad? What the hell were they late for? When the car finally slowed down Harry opened his eyes with relief and frowned. What were they doing at the airport? Suddenly his uncle turned to him and got into his face with a scowl.

"Now listen here Boy! My Jap niece will be staying with us for this summer and she'll be having your room. You'll be taking the couch and if you even think of giving me lip it'll be back to the cupboard for you! Unlike your no-good flee-loading self, she's actually paying for boarding!"

Harry pushed himself as far back into the seat and away from the spit flying man as he could.

"But I thought you didn't have any other family other than Aunt Marge?"

If possible Vernon looked even more furious.

"Don't ask questions you little freak! Just make sure you keep your freakishness out of sight!"

Harry pushed himself even further in the seat while trying not to turn away and earn himself a back hand. Uncle Vernon really should do something about his breath.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

The reply seemed to satisfy Vernon as he then turned around and got out of the car. Harry let out a relieved sigh which turned into a frown. Another Dursley? Seriously? Could this summer get any worse? A depressed Harry followed his uncle practically dragging his feet. Why on earth would he want to meet yet another Dursley? As they stood behind the metal gates with the other people waiting Harry began to wonder what this girl even looked like. Was she as big as lil' Dud De De Dumdums? Did she even have a neck? The images in his head of an overweight girl with no neck who looked like Uncle Vernon and walked like Dudley nearly caused Harry to start laughing out loud. Or be sick, he really couldn't decide.

Ten minutes later the girl walking towards them looked nothing like any of the pictures in his head. She was slim and short, maybe 5' 1" or so. Her brown hair was short too and looked almost pink in the bright airport lights. She had huge red glasses and wore a loose pink cardigan over a sailor like top and light blue skirt with black tights. Harry eyed her dispassionately. She might not look like a Dursley but he'd never seen a more normal boring looking person in his life. She'd fit right in this 'normal' family.

Stopping in front of them the girl spoke in a quiet, polite and equally boring voice.

"Excuse me are you Vernon Dursley?"

Harry didn't even try to hide the yawn. Vernon gave him a quick side glare then turned back to the girl.

"Yes yes you must be Sandra's girl?"

"Yes. How do you do? I am Mirai Kuriyama. Very nice to meet you." The girl bowed.

"Yes yes quite. Sorry about that bit of dreadful business with your parents though you seem alright so no harm done I suppose." Vernon replied with a fake smile and dismissive tone. The girl's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes no harm done" she replied with a smile as equally fake. Harry looked on the exchange with interest. For a moment there little Miss Kuriyama looked like she would dearly like to deck dear old Uncle Vernon and Harry got the feeling that Uncle Vernon had not been fond of this sister of his. Heh guess his sister must be a decent sort then. As they walked back to the car Harry couldn't help but wonder how his summer was going to be affected with Mirai Kuriyama around.


End file.
